


Reckless Behaviour (Coming Soon)

by Oliver_Levi, Sketch_di_Angelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Magic In North America - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, But a fanfic nonetheless, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ilvermorny, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, boy/boy, ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry, not really a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Levi/pseuds/Oliver_Levi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketch_di_Angelo/pseuds/Sketch_di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third year Ravenclaw from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is suddenly thrown into a foreign, unknown world known as... America. He is a foreign exchange student at Ilvermorny in Massachusetts.<br/>He is in America with his father for a limited time, visiting his mother for the first time in years. He has to leave his dream of Hogwarts behind for his unwelcomed new life, and for the Americans who seem to have no common decency and are absolutely strange in every aspect.<br/>he does not like this new place, not one bit. He wants to go back home, and he does anything he can to get there. At least, at first.<br/>However, running into two small first years with sharp tongues and witty comebacks might just change his mind and leave him questioning everything about both this place and his views on it. And maybe, just maybe, questioning if really wanted to go back to Hogwarts anymore.<br/>And so he ends up on a journey full of bumps and turns, dead ends and roundabouts that leave him spinningly dizzy. He joins these two boys on their ride through the year, and he experiences things he never even dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behaviour (Coming Soon)

* * *

When his father said that they were going to America, he was outraged. If they went to America then he’d be forced to drop out of Hogwarts, something he never wanted to do. Going to Hogwarts had been his dream since he was a toddler, his mother telling him fantastic stories and tales of the mythical wizarding school.

His father said it would only be for a little, that it was for work and that he couldn’t leave him here. They were going out to his mother, after all, and she wanted to see her son. He reluctantly sent out letters to his friends and housemates. His fellow Ravenclaws were saddened by this and his Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friends wished him luck and good fortune and many adventures while he was away. His Slytherin friend, Elizabeth, told him to gather as many secrets as he could to tell her when he got back. He promised to do so. She also made him promise to take a lot of pictures, videos, and stories.

She wanted to know all about those ‘quaint American gits’. Her description of the Americans was pretty amusing to him, and it made him feel more at ease. At least he’d be coming back with something to tell, that he’d make sure of.

And he knew, as his father told him, that he would be coming back to Hogwarts, and that he was really just a foreign exchange student for now. That settled him even more, and he was more comfortable with their visit to his mum. And so now, packing his bags in his room in the family manor, he sighed with a little less longing. 

He knew it would be hard out there, and that didn't help his obvious displeasure for the country across the pond. He felt he was not ready, and he never would be. Nor would he ever be ready to ever face his mum again, but here he was, going along with it for his father's and friends' sake. 

Looking around his room for anything else he deemed necessary to bring, his eyes caught on his Hogwarts robes, his blue-striped tie, his Ravenclaw scarf, the emblem of his house lain across the breast of his black robes. Beside that were his textbooks and wand. His cauldron was there too, and his owl's cage sat right beside them. 

He did not know how he would survive in that new school, knowing that Hogwarts was waiting for him just across the ocean. He didn't know how he would leave England, knowing all of his friends would continue on without him. But he would, because it was what his father needed of him. He got up from his seat upon his bed to walk over to the desk that held his wand and books, right beside his open closet door within which his old school uniform hung. He picked up his wand and ran his hands over every little bump, nook and cranny in the smooth Hazel wood. 

He pocketed it and picked up all of his books, dumping them all inside of his closet. He then shut the door, not wanting any reminders of what he was willingly leaving behind. He swept over his room with his searching gaze one last time, boxes filled and taped, clothes and ornaments stuffed inside of them, before leaving the room with his bag across his chest and thumping at his hip. He ran down the stairs, greeting his father at the bottom. He saw the men loading up a truck, packing away furniture from his home and sanctuary. 

His father's stuff was already in the truck, and his would soon follow. His father and he stood by the island in the kitchen, eating a filling breakfast, as they knew they had a long drive, and then an even longer flight, ahead of them. As they walked out the door, Samuel spared one last look at his house and then hopped in the front seat of the car, his dad swooping in the driver's seat. The car started and the radio was turned on. Drag Me Down by One Direction burst through the speakers, and he leaned his head back against the seat and he let his drowsiness from staying up all night to pack wash over him, sleep engulfing him in its sweet, oblivious embrace.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I am back my babies! Aren't you happy to see me? No? Okay. No, but really. I am actually back now, even if I took a break for a few months. I think I am giving up my other stories, as they didn't make any sense and the concepts were really stupid. Um... but this one is gonna have a clear plot-line and working with someone else will definitely help me finish and get it done in time. Oh, and my friend Aubree Goettl is gonna support and help us from the sidelines, because she doesn't have an account or anything. And I know I don't really have any fans, but I know I will eventually, so I still love whatever ones I do have. I know this is a little different from what I usually write, but I've become immersed with the Harry Potter fandom, and due to my Americanness, I decided why not do something on Ilvermorny? Well, okay, that's what Levi thought, but I agree with him.   
> I thought a transfer student from Hogwarts would be pretty cool, since yuh know, a lot of people from America and England move from one country to the other. So, obviously, there'd be a transfer student somewhere, especially if one parent is in America.   
> And I know, why couldn't he just go to Hogwarts because its a boarding school? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait to read and see. And as Levi said, it'll be on both his account and our shared one on Wattpad, so I'll leave links later! Love ya! -Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview. It will be posted fully on Wattpad, but it's gonna wait on here because I don't wanna man three stories at once, and I honestly don't think too many people on here will be all that interested! XP -Levi  
> Hey, I'm working with my friend Levi on this, and it's actually gonna be finished! I thought it was a brilliant idea, so I decided to help them out on it a bit. Hope yall like it! Love ya! -Sketch


End file.
